The Realm of the Fallen King
by avyiceheart
Summary: Ini tentang Pangeran Shinya yang telah dilucuti kehormatannya, membalas dendam pada kerajaan Ichinose yang telah merenggut apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. / "Aku akan membunuh Raja Ichinose dengan tanganku sendiri."/ Kingdom AU GureShin.


**.**

 **The Realm of the Fallen King**

 **.**

 **GureShin Kingdom AU**

.

.

 _0\. Prologue_

.

Ada sebuah kerajaan asing di tepi tebing itu. Istananya indah dibangun dari puing-puing pualam yang menyatu kuat, bersinar di gelap malam dan menjadi lentera bagi seluruh rakyatnya. Di saat orang-orang berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, mereka akan singgah sejenak di wilayah kerajaan ini hanya sekadar untuk mengagumi mahakarya berupa bangunan megah istana tersebut. Istana putih kerajaan Hiiragi, begitulah sebutan orang-orang. Maha Raja yang agung dan bijaksana telah memimpin kerajaan tersebut nyaris setengah abad lamanya. Tua usia tak berimbas pada goyahnya rasa keadilan. Meski rambut mulai beruban, meski tubuh mulai melemah, kerajaan Hiiragi masih kokoh dan kuat di bawah kuasanya.

Hingga akhirnya era kekuasaan Maha Raja harus berakhir. Sang Raja yang bijaksana telah dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa pada malam setelah jamuan makan terakhir. Mengembuskan napas terakhir dengan senyum terpatri lembut di wajahnya.

Kekuasaan berpindah tangan. Pangeran pertama dari permaisuri diangkat menjadi Raja selanjutnya.

Kureto, pangeran pertama yang dilahirkan di kerajaan Hiiragi pada era kekuasaan Raja sebelumnya, diwarisi tahta kekuasaan atas wilayah kerajaan. Memerintah kerajaan kecil itu dengan tangan besi dan hati dingin. Rakyat dipaksa untuk bekerja ekstra di pertambangan permata yang menjadi sumber ekonomi utama kerajaan Hiiragi.

Keadaan ekonomi bertambah buruk. Harga jual permata semakin menurun, sedangkan harga kebutuhan harian rakyat semakin merangkak naik. Kelaparan merebak di mana-mana. Angka kematian semakin bertambah pula.

Hingga akhirnya lima tahun masa kekuasaannya, Raja Kureto memutuskan untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaan. Pasukan-pasukan tempur diturunkan. Mereka menyerang wilayah-wilayah terdekat kerajaan Hiiragi, lalu meluas dan meluas hingga ke pusat ibukota kerajaan lain. Merampas wilayah perkebunan kopi dan cokelat, mengambil alih pasar dagang dan melengserkan kekuasaan para Raja yang lain.

Rakyat biasa banyak yang diambil untuk menjadi prajurit. Sebagian dari mereka tak pernah kembali ke pangkuan keluarga mereka. Sebagian yang lain mati terbunuh saat perang.

Kerajaan Hiiragi yang berbelas kasih dan bijaksana itu nyaris seperti hanya mitos. Hanya lima tahun masa pemerintahan Raja yang baru, perubahaan yang dirasakan sudah sedrastis ini. Memang benar perekonomian kerajaan itu sudah semakin membaik karena tak lagi hanya bergantung pada pertambangan permata di lereng tebing, tapi tetap saja. Kekayaan hanya diperuntukkan untuk bangsawan. Rakyat biasa tak pernah dapat apa-apa.

Dahulu, orang bilang bahwa akhir riwayat suatu kerajaan yang luhur adalah karena serangan seekor naga yang mengamuk marah.

Hal itu akhirnya terjadi juga pada Kerajaan Hiiragi.

Hanya saja, yang membedakan, kali ini bukan seekor naga yang mengamuk.

Tapi rakyat kerajaan itu sendiri.

Hari itu benar-benar tak akan pernah luput dari sorot sejarah. Pemberontakan ada di mana-mana, di setiap sudut kerajaan. Unjuk rasa, pembunuhan, perampokan... Darah membanjir merah di jalanan. Konspirasi kerajaan lain memperkeruh keadaan. Prajurit-prajurit yang diterjunkan tak mampu membendung amarah itu. Tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa berjatuhan, keluarga menangis dan meratap penuh kehilangan. Di saat pasukan tempur kerajaan lain mulai menyerang, tak ada lagi harapan untuk sepercik kedamaian.

Istana kerajaan diterobos oleh para pemberontak. Mereka membantai seluruh orang yang berada di dalam istana itu tanpa belas kasih. Hanya menyisakan para bangsawan untuk ditahan.

.

Pangeran Hiiragi Shinya terpojok di sudut ruangan aula besar. Tubuh gemetaran tak keruan saat melihat butler yang selalu mendampinginya setiap saat dihabisi dengan kejamnya oleh sebilah pedang dari seorang pemberontak. Tubuh sang butler yang telah melindunginya ambruk ke lantai istana, dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari dadanya yang terbelah.

Air mata deras bercucuran dari kedua mata Shinya. Dengan punggung membentur dinding, tubuhnya merosot perlahan ke lantai. Kaki-kakinya mendadak melemah, seperti berhenti dialiri darah. Pemberontak itu melangkah terukur ke hadapannya. Pedang di sisi tubuhnya masing meneteskan darah. Ia memandangi Shinya dengan tajam. Sorot matanya meneriakkan kata "habisi" dengan lantang.

Shinya masih gemetaran di bawah kakinya, raut wajah penuh ketakutan. Tapi jauh, jauh di dalam jiwanya ia menyimpan dendam.

Sorot mata itu, iris ungu itu...

Ia tak akan pernah melupakannya.

.

Seluruh keluarga kerajaan ditahan di penjara bawah tanah. Mereka digiring seperti domba piaraan yang patuh. Harga diri dan kehormatan mereka telah dilucuti habis secara paksa.

Keesokan harinya, mereka dieksekusi. Dengan disaksikan oleh seluruh rakyat yang hadir, mereka menyaksikan Sang Raja dan para keluarga kerajaan lainnya dipenggal di bawah terik sinar matahari pagi.

Yang pertama kali dieksekusi adalah Raja Kureto. Kepalanya dipotong tanpa belas kasih. Begitu kepala telah terlepas dari badannya, si pemenggal mengangkat kepala itu tinggi-tinggi sebagai bukti bahwa kekuasaan raja lalim itu telah berakhir. Rakyat bersorak kegirangan. Semua penderitaan yang mereka alami selama lima tahun pemerintahan kejam itu telah usai.

Era baru yang akan datang akan terasa lebih cerah.

.

Pangeran Shinya dan ibunya berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara istana itu dini hari sebelum eksekusi dilaksanakan.

Berkat bantuan dari seorang penjaga penjara yang adalah teman lama keluarga kandung ibunya, mereka berdua berhasil luput dari pengawasan para pemberontak. Mereka berlari terus ke arah utara, memasuki hutan yang gelap dan dingin, hanya berbekal baju tebal yang membungkus rapat tubuh mereka berdua. Hujan turun dengan deras, mereka berlindung di dalam gua. Saling berpelukan erat agar tetap hangat. Mereka harus tetap bertahan hidup, bagaimana pun caranya.

.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu. Hidup rasanya tak pernah mudah bagi Shinya. Dirinya bukan lagi seorang pangeran, dan ibunya bukan lagi seorang selir raja. Mereka hanyalah orang biasa yang hidup di pedalaman hutan. Bersembunyi dari orang-orang. Bertahan hidup dengan apa saja yang bisa mereka temukan di dalam hutan. Membangun tempat tinggal sempit dari kayu-kayu yang bisa mereka dapat. Bekerja di kota sebagai pembantu, penyemir sepatu, tukang cuci pakaian... apa pun asal mereka bisa mendapat uang untuk bisa makan.

Kerajaan Hiiragi sudah tidak ada lagi. Keluarga raja diganti oleh dinasti Ichinose, pemimpin dari pemberontakan bertahun-tahun silam. Nama Hiiragi dianggap tabu, terlarang untuk diucapkan. Mereka benar-benar ingin menghapus nama itu dari ingatan mereka.

Istana putih yang menjadi lambang keluarga Hiiragi dulu, sekarang sudah berganti warna. Kilauan putih sudah berganti menjadi gemerlap emas. Kerajaan Ichinose dan rakyatnya hidup makmur di bawah kekuasaan raja yang baru. Semua orang bahagia.

Benar. Semuanya bahagia, kecuali Shinya dan ibunya. Mereka hidup seperti di pengasingan. Tanpa kehormatan. Setiap hari hidup rasanya seperti sebuah siksaan. Jika bukan karena dendam yang masih membara, mereka sudah bunuh diri sejak dulu.

Ibu Shinya selalu menangis setiap malam. Meratapi kehilangan yang begitu besar. Dulu dia punya kekuasaan, dulu dia punya wewenang. Dulu semua keinginannya bisa terkabul. Tapi sekarang itu semua hanyalah kenangan belaka. Tak lebih dari ingatan indah yang sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam lumpur kegagalan. Kehormatan dan harga diri sudah terlanjur jatuh bercampur dengan lumpur itu. Mereka sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi.

Shinya berlatih bertarung setiap hari. Seorang ahli bela diri yang sering meditasi di gunung telah berbaik hati mengangkatnya menjadi murid. Shinya juga berlatih pedang. Kakinya yang semula lemah dan gemetaran, kini sudah bisa membentuk kuda-kuda yang kokoh. Tatapan ketakutan yang dulu telah berganti menjadi tatapan garang dan percaya diri, dengan kilatan dendam yang begitu berkobar.

Shinya masih ingat dengan jelas tatapan iris ungu dulu. Seorang pemberontak yang telah membuat ketakutan merasuki dirinya tanpa ampun. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Jadi suatu sore, Shinya menghadap ibunya. Ia berlutut di bawah kaki ibunya yang sedang duduk melamun di kursi depan dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan ibunya yang tak lagi halus membelai rambut perak Shinya yang berkilauan.

"Ibu..." panggil Shinya.

Ibunya tidak menjawab. Tangannya juga masih belum berhenti bergerak.

"Aku akan membalas dendam. Aku akan mengembalikan kehormatan kita."

Tangan ibunya berhenti bergerak. Mematung.

Shinya mendongak menatap ibunya. Mata dipenuhi tekad yang begitu kuat.

"Aku akan membunuh Raja Ichinose dengan tanganku sendiri."

.

.

 _to be continued_

 _._

 _._

 _Halo! Maaf lama nggak muncul ^^_

Story _baru dengan_ Alternative Universal kingdom _karena sekarang lagi_

 _tergila-gila sama lagu bergenre Celtic dan Medieval._

 _Maaf kalo plotnya agak klise._

 _Kritik sarannya jangan lupa ya ^^_


End file.
